Bow Wow 6
When the Paw patrol goes missing, it's up to Pinkie to save them, but she may need back up. Characters * Pinkie * The Chiwawas * The original Paw patrol * William Shakepup * Charlie the Mixer Upper * Sylvia Ch. 1: A day at the movies. The Mailman came to Pinkies house, which was all old timer related things, with plants all over. "Special Delivery!" Yelled the Mailman "Coming!" Shouted Pinkie. The mailman heard lots of gears work and oil pressing, then out came Pinkie with a robe. "Morning Pinkie, still living the past." "Yes. *yawn* Sorry, I still don't trust today's technology." "I can see why. Either way I got mail." Hands Pinkie her mail. "Thanks." Mailman leaves. "Okay, gear bill, insurance bill, taxes, and movie tickets. Oh, tickets." She opens the letter from the theatre. "Oh, I get to see a free movie by Will Smith." She gets ready. "Steampunk pup or not, I won't stunk." Said Pinkie. At the movie theater. "Alright." Said a movie clerk, who looks like Will Smith. "Hey!" Said someone random, "Your Will Smith!" The movie clerk ignored him and told everyone. "Whatever he says, it's not true. Now if your favorite villian is gone, you can leave the theater, but those who survive must stay and vote on how much you like the movie." After 3 hours. "Next!" Said Will. "Hi I'm Pinkie!" Said the pup. "I know you, your that Paw patrol pup." "Yep, how'd you know?" "I heard you guys through the newspaper, and I'm a little jealous of this." "It's okay. But I really like the film." "Good for you pup. Hear, take this jetpack." "But-" said Pinkie, trying to say she's not interested in that stuff. "Oh well, I'll let Skye use it. Bye Will!" Pinkie runs to the Lookout This is my new story, and try to guess what hapoens next and what film she saw. Ch. 2: Unexpected twist Pinkie wakes up at her house with the Jetpack by her side "What happened?" Asked Pinkie, curious. Katie and Ryder enter "Oh Pinkie, your alright." Said Katie, crying. Pinkie noticed this "Where's the team?" "I'm afraid they are all pupnapped, Jake called to report Everest missing. And Carlo's pup, Tracker, also went missing." Said Ryder. "Then how'd I get here?" "Pinkie, you slipped a glass shard and landed on a island between shards. You looked bruised and we had to take you home." Pinkie started to cry "Poor Rocky. Why would someone take somepups away, oh I need a walk." Said Pinkie Pinkie left leaving Ryder and Katie to cry for the pups loss. "Sigh, I can't do it alone. How will I find them all?" She stumbles upon Sylvia "What you want girl?" Asked Sylvia "Move it, I'm trying to think." Said Pinkie. "About what?" "Nothing you would know about." Sylvia gave her the eyes "Okay, the Paw patrol was kidnapped." This shocks Sylvia "Will Ryder do anything?" "I over heard him cry in my house, so no. But we will." Said Pinkie "Yeah, but I'm only a herder and your a steampunk environmentalist." "You know anyone strong?" "Other than the pups no, but I know 2 miners that have a summer/fall job as miners." Said Sylvia Heigh Ho! Two Chiwawa pups mine gold and stone in the mine while singing Eventually "I'm hungry, Hercs, and I'm cold." Said Zues "Too bad." Hercules said, "We need the little leftovers of our food for dinner and your not snuggling up with me!" "You know I need a sweater... like now." "Let's hope we get a sale outta this." Leaves but is stopped by Sylvia and Pinkie "Oh look, Zues. It's late herder and Stink-skunk." "Oh, I forget to mention, Hercules is a bully." Said Sylvia "Point taken" said Pinkie "What are you after" said Zues with fear "You guys, we need you to..." "Oh no! She's gonna kill us!" Yelled Zues "No! I need you to join our group." Said Pinkie, showing her paw, "You two are the strongest, right?" "Yeah, but..." said Hercules, "We used to been the top pups of the Puptacular, then one day we lost, got banished from the city we we're raised in, and we never saw our owners again." "That means we are now fragile. But I know 2 people from 'Happy'" Said Zues "Pharrell Williams and a Minion?" Asked Sylvia. "Nope, it's a dance place" Dance till Ü drop Outside of 'Happy' "Now what?" Asked Silvia, concerned. "Leave me to do all the talking." Said Hercules The 4 step in to sound of people cheering over the time. "Now where is he?" Asked Pinkie, looking around. "There he is!" Yelled a happy Zues. The pup is a Bulldog, Dalmation, shepherd mix. "I'm going to be sick!" Said Silvia. "So am I- moving on!" Yelled Pinkie, walking toward the pup. "Hey pretty boy." Said a female whippet, with a ribbon on her leg, "Would you like to be my mate next season?" "Give me a call," said the pup, using a shot glass, "I can be anyone's mate." "One thing," said Hercules, with a little worrying face, "he does have a fee if you are a female." Pinkie stopped and said, "A fee!?" "yes a fee," said Hercules. "And it's anything I want," said the mixed pup, "You can Call me Charlie. Charlie the Mixer upper." "Mixer upper?" Asked Silvia, "What the?" "Mixer Upper was the name he got when he actually mixed two pup heads together. It was so creepy!" Yelled Zues, in fear. "Well what is your fee?" Asked Pinkie. "Be my girl for the night." Said Charlie, "And if you win, I'll accompany you on your journey." "And if I lose?" "You'll have to be my mate." Pinkie started to think then got a light bulb. "Deal," said Pinkie, giving the others a gasp. "Wait!" Shouted Zues, "There's something we need to tell you!" "No worries, I'll be alright." Upstairs in Charlie's bedroom "Goodnight." Said Charlie, falling asleep in a hurry. Pinkie then later fell asleep thinking, she is prepared with a secret weapon. What is her secret weapon and will she be able to use It? Pinkies Plan Charlie woke up and started to approach Pinkie "Time to make my move!" ''Said Charlie in his mind. '''Charlie dug through pinkies pocket only to find a picture of Rocky.' "What!?" Yelled Charlie, he yelled so loud that Pinkie woke up, "Pink Girl! Who is this fellow!? Your boyfriend?" "Yup," said Pinkie, causing him to laugh hysterically. "He doesn't look dangerous. So you dated a weakling!" Pinkie was so upset, but then had a train of thought. "What if I said I saw a hybrid pup helping a younger pup." "I," then he relized what she meant, "what?" "Oh was he a dalmation beagle cross? Nah he was larger then that. Dalmation Shepherd? Nah his tail was too small." "Maybe it's your imagination?" Asked Charlie, now getting worried. "yeah your right," said Pinkie, bringing relief to Charlie, "Maybe it's a hybrid of more then 2." Charlie gets worried again It only took 5 seconds for Pinkie to relize... "You have the body of a dalmation, head if a shepherd (German Shepherd to be precise), and a tail of a Bulldog." Said Pinkie, "Did you help that young pup?" "No!" Yelled Charlie, obviously lying. "Did you?" "Shucks!" Charlie said as he realized he can't lie out. "I won't tell the girls if you help us." outside... Pinkie came out and said, "Guess who joined the team?" They cheered as Charlie came out. "He even gave us some advice." "One way to track an opponent is to trust an opponent." Said Charlie "I'm lost." Said Zues "To the prison," was all Pinkie had to think. What I did wrong. Sorry folks... stories cancelled. :( Category:Fanon Category:Story Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Heroes